Suposiciones
by Dianne-chan
Summary: Un lugar que oculta secretos, una frase incompleta, una palabra, un objeto, ambos... ¿Realmente todo lo que pasa es por la razón que pensamos? ONE-SHORT


Otra vez sonó ese maldito despertador, lo odio, en las mañanas es lo peor que te puede despertar, pero este día, ese despertador no sonó tan horrible, tal vez por ser fin de semana, tal vez por no ser tan temprano o por el simple hecho de que este aun aquí…

- ¿Cómo estas amor?- Me dijo

Ahí estaba, ante mis ojos la persona más maravillosa que vi en mi vida y probablemente la única que vería.

- Bien gracias- respondí

Vi como en sus perfectos labios se dibujaba una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que lograba que mi corazón palpitara como loco, que mi ritmo cardiaco se disparara como una bala, la única persona que lograba que me enfadara por nada y lo perdonara de todo.

-Te amo- susurre

Lo siguiente no me lo esperaba, esa sonrisa perfecta y esa mirada alegre, cambiaron de repente, ahora se veía serio, frio, distante…

Cuando observe esa reacción, el pánico me invadió por completo, ¿acaso no me amaba? ¿Fui un juego como todas las demás? No…

No pude evitar que salieran lágrimas de mis ojos, sentía tanto dolor por la sola idea de haber sido solo una mas, una conquista, una sola noche, un juego, su juego.

El me tomo el rostro, y lo alzo, intente con todas mis fuerzas no mirarlo, no quería que viera mis lagrimas, que viera en mis ojos el dolor y el pánico que sentía por el hecho de pensar que fuera verdad, no podía dejar que me viera tan vulnerable, pero ya no tenia caso, estaba limpiando con sus dedos los surcos de agua que rodaban por mis mejillas

Lo siento- dijo- yo

Pude advertir el dolor y arrepentimiento de sus palabras, un dolor y un arrepentimiento falso, tan falso como todas esas aventuras que tenia que le inventaban los medios, tan falso como decir que el cielo es verde… tan falso como decir que sentía algo por mi

Sentí que me faltaba el aire, tenia que salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, no podía estar ahí más tiempo, mi corazón se partía en pedacitos y pronto no podría levantarme.

- ¡Suéltame!- Vocifere

Trate de sonar molesta, pero las lagrimas me traicionaron y la voz se me quebró; le di una bofetada y lo deje, tome mis cosas y Salí de ahí, no estaba del todo vestida, pero no me importaba, solo quería huir y no verlo nunca más.

Todos en el hotel me miraban, tal vez por mi vestimenta desaliñada, por las lagrimas en mi rostro o tal vez por salir precisamente de esa habitación, bueno, no por salir de ella, si no por como Salí de ella, no por la ropa sino por las lagrimas, el ya tenia fama de utilizarnos de una sola noche y salir llorando de ahí, es como si de verdad fuera a creer que seria diferente, que yo seria diferente, que de verdad había encontrado algo en mi, pero claro, ¿Cuántas de sus conquistas anteriores no habían salido igual que yo? Destrozadas, al borde del colapso nervioso ¿Cuántas?, sé que todos están pensando "pobre tonta" "que ilusa" "una mas en su lista" y todo eso yo lo sabia, y por saberlo se me partía mas el corazón

-Soy una tonta- sollocé

Salí del hotel y la gente ya no me miraba, ya nadie se compadecía de esta pobre ilusa, llovía, prácticamente se caía el cielo, y no era para menos, un huracán se acercaba a la ciudad, en otras circunstancias habría acudido a una brigada, pero solo seguía ahí, caminando, descalza, mal vestida, con ropa tan ligera que el viento me enfriaba hasta los huesos, pero no me importaba, yo solo quería olvidar.

Quería olvidar cuando lo conocí, quería olvidar esa noche de Enero, esa fiesta, esa música, ese baile, esa canción…

-----------------Flash Back-------------------

Enero 1, Año nuevo

Sonaba una canción electrónica, las parejas estaban por todos lados y yo sola, sentada en una esquina, esperando a que todo terminara para poder irme a casa y terminar con este ridículo que hacia.

-¿quieres bailar?- preguntaron

La chica que estaba a mi lado salió a bailar con ese moreno, ahora si, estaba sola, me quede observando a las parejas bailar y me imagine lo que seria bailar también; una mano se poso frente a mis ojos estropeándome la vista, alcé la mirada y vi una sonrisa perfecta y una mirada que mata

-¿quieres bailar?

No pude responder, su voz era aun mas maravillosa que todo su rostro, las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta, solo asentí, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, de ese azul intenso que me robaba toda el alma

Estábamos al centro de la pista, bailando una canción lenta y mí favorita desde entonces, fue el mejor momento de mi vida, me sentía embobada por su aroma, incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera bailar.

No sabia quien era, no me había dicho su nombre, y no me interesaba saberlo, estar con el así era suficiente por ahora; pasaron 3 canciones con diferentes ritmos cada una y demostró su gran habilidad como bailarín, era tanta que hasta yo bailaba bien y yo soy poseedora de dos pies izquierdos. Cuando termino la última pieza nos dirigimos a las mesas, como todo un caballero me recorrió la silla para que me pudiera sentar.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto

Yo no sabia que responder, temía que si lograba articular palabra, esa palabra fuera una tontería y que se marchara por mi estupidez; trague duro, tenia que contestarle, por que si no lo hacia igual se iría.

- ¿Estas bien?

Lo mire dudosa ¿Cómo que si estaba bien?, también el se dio cuenta de lo que mi mirada quería decir

- Tienes toda la cara roja y parece que no puedes respirar ¿Necesitas un medico?

No, grite desesperada para mis adentros, no necesitaba a ningún medico, solo que todo era demasiado perfecto como para ser verdad, seguramente estaba soñando

- Si eso es- dije- ¡Esto debe ser un sueño!

Me comencé a dar pequeños golpes en las mejillas intentando despertarme

-¡Despierta!- decía

Seguía en mi proceso de despertarme cuando me tomo las manos y acerco su rostro al mío, yo abrí los ojos, en su mirada había tanta ternura que fácilmente esa mirada podría haberla dirigido a un niño

- No- dijo en un susurro junto a mi oreja- esto no es un sueño

Yo lo mire con insistencia ¿No era un sueño? Entonces era…

- Esto es real- termino diciendo dándome un pequeño beso junto al pómulo de la boca

El reloj comenzó a sonar, las 3 de la mañana… ya era tarde y Mamá me mataría, pero yo aun no me quería ir, no me importaba si el mundo se acababa yo solo quería estar un poco mas a su lado.

El soltó mi rostro y miro hacia la puerta, no se que veía ya que no podía apartar la mirada de esos ojos

- Me tengo que ir- dijo

Me dio otro beso en la frente y se marcho…

---------------Fin Del Flash Back---------------------

Sonreí de medio lado, ese día fue el más maravilloso de toda mi vida, de verdad lo fue…

Seguí andando, una persona me detuvo del brazo, no mire para ver quien era, la persona que deseaba que fuera no estuviera ahí, y no podía serlo.

- Señorita, El huracán esta muy cerca, debe ir a una brigada enseguida- dijo un policía

No conteste nada, solo me zafé de su agarre y seguí caminando, mis pies tenían ya un poco de sangre gracias a las botellas tiradas y al granizo, pero yo seguía como un ente que deambula en una casa abandonada, si un niño me viera en estos momentos, seguramente me acusaría de ser un fantasma.

Me detuve en seco en ese lugar, en ese parque, donde nos vimos por segunda vez, donde sucedió todo lo demás, ese parque, nuestro punto de encuentro.

-----------------Flash Back------------------------

Otoño, las hojas escurrían como miel de los arboles, mi prima y yo estábamos jugando en el parque, estábamos jugando frezzbe, con su perrito, un pequeño chihuahua, le lanzábamos el frezzbe y el perrito iba por el. Era mi turno de lanzarlo, pero me tropecé con la rama de un árbol que estaba en el piso, y el frezzbe salió volando hacia el lado contrario

-¡Auch!

Corrí para disculparme, el frezzbe le dio en la cabeza a un muchacho, ahh sabia que era un poco torpe pero siempre atinarle a la cabeza, era demasiado

- Discúlpeme-dije- es que me tropecé y el frezzbe salió volando y

Me callo posando un dedo en mi boca, alce la mirada y me encontré con el dueño de esos ojos azules que mataban, esos que me hipnotizaban

- Otra vez nos volvemos a ver- dijo con esa sonrisa

Me ayudo a levantarme y me entrego el frezzbe, y se quedo ahí, nos mirábamos, y para mi el mundo parecía detenerse y todo desaparecía

- Mi nombre es

-Es Kenshin Himura- gritaron un montón de chicas que comenzaron a correr en nuestra dirección

Me tomo del brazo

- Vámonos- dijo comenzando a correr

Dimos 5 vueltas al parque y nos escondimos en todos lados, pero logramos despistarlas, yo solo me dejaba llevar por el, no me importaba si era al fin del mundo, esto que sentía era inexplicable

- ¿Por qué te persiguen?- dije jadeante

- ¿No lo sabes?- me miro sorprendido

- No

Me sonrió, otra vez, con ese aire tan lindo

- Esta bien así- dijo- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Kaoru

- Kaoru- repitió- Tienes un lindo nombre

Ese comentario hizo que me sonrojara

---------------------Fin del Flash Back-------------------

Seguí caminando, aun me sonroje con ese recuerdo, y me sentí tan estúpida otra vez, pare bajo un árbol, ese árbol en el que habíamos depositado tantos sueños o cuando menos en el que los deposite

-----------------Flash Back--------------------

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunte

El estaba guardando algo en la parte alta del árbol, por mas que había intentando ver, no había podido, se había asegurado de esconderlo muy bien… el sabia que no podía llegar tan alto

-¿Qué escondiste?

- Nada

- Mientes

Solamente me dedico otra de sus sonrisas, otra de sus encantadoras sonrisas, no se como no se me doblaron las rodillas, pero sentía que iba a desfallecer.

- Sabes que algún día descubriré lo que escondes ¿Cierto?- dije

- Esa es mi intención- dijo- Pero yo decidiré el Día en que lo sepas

- Tramposo

- Lo sé

Después de eso solo nos dedicamos a reír de una manera tan estrepitosa que todos los que rondaban por el parque nos miraron, unos enternecidos, otros curiosos y otros más molestos por el ruido; pero no importaba, cuando estábamos juntos nada importaba.

---------------------Fin Del Flash Back--------------------

Ese día me quede con la idea de que algún día sabría lo que dejo en ese árbol, pero ahora creo que jamás lo voy a descubrir.

Tropecé con una piedra y caí al suelo, mi vestido esta rasgado ¡genial! , tengo los pies sangrados por venir descalza y ahora mi vestido esta roto, maldición…

Vi un banco cerca de donde estaba, fui hacia el y me senté para descansar un poco y dejar que la lluvia se mezclara con la sal de mis lagrimas, ese banco también tenia una historia, como todo lo que había en ese parque…

Mire al lado de mi pierna derecha, estaba tallado un corazón, un corazón que ahora estaba roto

-----------Flash Back-----------

- ¿Qué tanto haces que no quieres que vea?- dijo

- Jajajaja- reí- es una sorpresa, te gustará

- Entonces déjame ver

Se acerco y me quito la mano de donde la tenia, me abrazo e impidió que pudiera ocultarle lo que estaba haciendo, espere a ver su reacción, pero no pude, mi rostro enrojeció tanto que solo quería salir de ahí, pero me tenia tan bien aprisionada que no podía escapar.

- No tenias que hacerlo – dijo serio

- lo sé- dije- pero yo quería hacerlo

Me miro con ternura y me abrazo, jamás me había abrazado como lo hizo ese dia, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y acerco su rostro al mío, contuve la respiración de manera inconsciente, estaba deseosa de sus labios, quería ser yo la que se lanzara a devorarlos, a probar su exquisito sabor y a fundirme con esa droga, pero estaba estática, por mas que mi mente pensaba en mil cosas mi cuerpo no funcionaba, cerré los ojos cuando estaba demasiado cerca, pero se detuvo un instante, el instante mas largo de toda mi vida, pero me beso de una manera tan tierna y tan dulce que mas que un beso parecía un pedazo de gloria, suave, esponjoso como una nube y delicioso incluso mas que las kranquis que compraba todos los días…

------------------------ Fin del Flash back---------------------

Acaricie esa marca con la yema de mis dedos, ese día fue el de mi primer beso, y fue el dia en el que descubrí que estaba loca por el, apreté los ojos ¡que estúpida había sido!, el jamás sintió ni sentirá ni siquiera un poco de lo que yo sentí por el…

No, de lo que siento y de lo que siempre voy a sentir

- Te odio- susurre

- Te odio- murmure

- Te odio- dije

- Te odio- alce la voz

- Te odio- grite

- Pero también te amo- grite y sollocé

- Yo…- escuche detrás de mi

Quede estática, no podía hacer nada, mi mente no sabia lo que estaba pasando

- Yo también te amo- dijo

Lo mire incrédula, no sabia desde cuando estaba ahí, estaba jadeante, se veía cansado y con los ojos hinchados, su ropa manchada de tierra y tenia algunas hojas en el cabello

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti

Estaba demasiado pasmada con la noticia, demasiado sorprendida y demasiado feliz; se arrodillo ante mi y saco una pequeña cajita, una cajita larga y roja

- ¿Recuerdas que escondí algo en el árbol aquel día?

- Si

- Toma, esto era lo que había escondido

Por el tamaño imagine que seria un collar, la tome entre mis manos y la abrí, era un relicario en forma de corazón, tenia gravados nuestros nombres y decía que me amaba, lo abrí pensando que habría una foto de nosotros ahí, mi sorpresa fue grande al ver un anillo dorado con una hermosa piedra brillando con demasiada luz

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

No podía ni siquiera articular palabra, no podía creerlo, definitivamente esto si era un sueño, ¡claro! Me había quedado dormida, Intente de todo para despertarme, incluso me golpee en la cara, pero nada funcionaba

Mire su rostro, asustado y un poco intimidado, se veía tan lindo

- estoy soñando ¿verdad?

Su rostro pareció relajarse un poco y me miro con ternura otra vez, me tomo las manos y se acerco a mi rostro

- No- susurro en mi oreja- esto no es un sueño

Mi corazón se disparo otra vez, Me sentía como una niña

- Si- dije- si quiero

El me abrazo, me dio un beso y me giro en el aire, pude saborear sus lagrimas y sentir su sonrisa sobre mis labios…

- gracias- decía

Yo solamente lo seguía besando

- Te amo

- Yo también te amo- dije


End file.
